


Bargains

by afteriwake



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Princess Bride Fusion, Bargaining, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gleam In The Eye, Goodbyes, Molly Hooper Loves Sebastian Moran, Six Fingered Man, The Prince Captures Moran & Molly, Unconsciousness, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When the Prince and his men corner Sebastian and Margaret, Margaret strikes a bargain.





	Bargains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> An answer to Day 6 of Fictober 2018 for **Dreamin**.

“I heard enough, this ends now.” 

Sebastian pulled out his sword and moved the only person who mattered to him behind him to protect her from the Prince. He didn’t like the gleam in Count Moriarty’s eye, but he chose to ignore it for the sake of the both of them. He’d fight them all to the death if it meant keeping Margaret alive. “It ends when I say it ends,” he replied.

“We have superior firepower with our crossbows,” Count Moriarty said. “You won’t last more than a moment and there are...plans.”

“If I agree to marry the Prince will you all stop?”

All three men turned their attention to Margaret. “My dear?” the Prince asked.

“I’ll marry you, on one condition. Sebastian is sent back to his ship, to his men, and is allowed to leave the land safely, without any harm befalling any of them. Then I will marry you.” She moved away from Sebastian’s loose grip to go to the Prince. “Do I have your word, as the soon to be King?”

“You have my word,” the Prince said, before hauling her up onto his horse and positioning her behind him.

“Farewell, my love. Be safe. Live a long life,” she said before the Prince put his heels to his horse and they loped off with the small army of soldiers following behind them, leaving Sebastian and Count Moriarty alone.

“You shouldn’t have come back, Dread Pirate Roberts,” the man said, beginning to take the glove off his hand.

Sebastian noticed something peculiar: the man had six fingers. Sherlock had been asking about such a man. “Are you familiar with a great swordsman, looking for a man with six fingers?” he asked.

“I’m familiar with quite a few people but that does not ring any particular bells,” Count Moriarty said. He held the pommel of his sword and then swiftly leaned over and brought it down on Sebastian’s head with a crack, and Sebastian’s world went black.


End file.
